U.S. Patent No. 3,412,084 describes and claims, inter alia, compounds of the general formula:- ##STR2## wherein R' can be a hydrogen atom, R" can be a substituted alkyl radical and X can be the acyl residue of 18.alpha.- or 18.beta.- glycyrrhetinic acid, the 3-hydroxyl group of which can be acylated with a mono- or polycarboxylic acid or X can be the acyl residue of 3-keto-18.alpha.- or -18.beta. -glycyrrhetinic acid. These compounds have an excellent anti-inflammatory activity and a low toxicity.
According to the present invention, we have now found a special group of compounds which are particularly useful for the treatment of disorders of the gastrointestinal tract.